I'm Sorry, Harper
by luvbug1275
Summary: My first fanfic! It's basically about what Justin feels for Harper years after their childhood, and how they come back together. T to be safe. Rating may change. JustinXHarper
1. His Big Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

><p>I was walking down her street alone about midnight. Not that this was any trouble, because I was now an adult, and I could do whatever I wanted. Still, I felt unprotected and vulnerable, and with a quick change in direction I started back towards her house. Once I was there, I went to knock on the door, but remembered how late it was, so I just took out my key and came inside. <em>God, that lady is so good to me! <em> I thought. I was one of the only people who had a key to her house, yet I had made a point to never use it. Until recently, being with her annoyed the crap out of me.

I didn't really know why I was visiting in the middle of the night, but of one thing I was sure- I had to find her. Thankfully I didn't have to search long, for I found her huddled in a small fleece blanket on the couch, the TV on but muted. Just the very sight of her there brought tears to my eyes. Not tears of annoyance, but tears of guilt. Pure, fresh guilt for ignoring her when she needed me most.

Of course, I always came to her when I had a problem, and no matter what it was, anything at all, she would give all she had to make it right. But I, being ignorant and shallow as a child, never once tried to help her. This thought tore me apart inside, because she didn't ask great things of me, or many things at all. Just one thing. That I love her. That I pay just the littlest bit of attention to her when she talked to me. That I always be there for her when she needed my comforting arms, because she was always there for me. I didn't give her that one small thing she asked, though. No matter what she did for me, I always turned her away. Eventually it came to be too much for her fragile heart to bear, and she broke down. Completely lost all emotion except for sadness. She masked it well for her family and friends, but everyone could see that her eyes had lost that sparkling ray of hope they always had. I once again ignored her, in her desperate time of need. I didn't give her the small comfort that she asked for, the reassurance that I would always love her. I left her to cry herself to sleep at night, wondering what she had done wrong with me, and praying that she could take it back. I was a coward that couldn't face the fact that I loved her, the embarrassing weirdo that wouldn't stop reaching out to me. I eventually lost her.

She still talked to me, but as we grew older, she became more distant and guarded, as if she was afraid that I would break her heart again. She wouldn't reach out to anyone else either, always fearing more disappointment. That's why she was laying on this ratty couch, alone, with no one to comfort her and say that they love her. All because I couldn't give her the small attention she wanted when we were younger, and now she was scarred forever.

Now that I was mature, I realized that I did love her, more than anything else. I now loved the girl that was always there for me, the one who always had my back, solved my problems, and loved me unconditionally. I had hope that maybe I could fix the mess I had made, give her happiness again, and really show her how much I cared for her. But at the moment, with her asleep, and the house silent, all I could do was give her what she had longed for most.

I planted a small, soft kiss on her tender lips, then whispered desperately, "I'm sorry, Harper." With that I rose to leave, and before I knew it, I was gone. Walking down the street smiling but still guilty, I planned to visit her tomorrow. I would begin my cleanup then.


	2. Harper's Confrontation

**Ok**, **so this was_ supposed_ to be a one- shot, but then I got 5 amazing reviews! Thanks you guys, they really inspired me to continue with this story. Anyway, here's chapter 2, and remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! Also, some constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harper's POV:<p>

I woke up this morning feeling kind of confused. I didn't really know why at first, and it annoyed me, so I thought back on last night trying to recollect _anything_ that could explain it. Then it hit me. _'Oh no, not the dreams again!'_ I thought frantically. During my teenage years, I used to have these really depressing dreams at night about _him._ They brought me down a lot more than I already was, so I tried my hardest to get rid of them. So far, I hadn't had a single one since I was fifteen or sixteen, so for about 12 years I was dream- free. That's why it bothered me so much.

But then again, this dream had been different. Softer, somehow. He wasn't harming me in this one, but instead apologizing. Of course, I felt guilty for making _him_ guilty, but it sure was a nice change from the usual nightmare. And then, the unthinkable happened. He kissed me! It wasn't anything big, just a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. It felt so real, I doubted for just a second that it was my imagination. But after that split second reality caught up with me, and I knew that he would never kiss me. I haven't seen him in so long, I all but forgot I still had feelings for him! I wouldn't let him do this to me, not again. I would not let him back into my heart when I knew that there was no hope for us.

I spent the rest of that morning keeping my mind preoccupied, thinking of anything but him. It was going well until I was just about to start a crossword puzzle, and I heard a knock on the door. As I went to answer the door, I wondered who would visit me this early. Well, I just about fainted when I saw who! For when I opened the door, there he stood, in all his glory.

"Justin?" I whispered. He nodded in response.

"May I come in?" he asked. I thought he sounded just the littlest bit giddy….

"What? Oh yes, come on in!" I said, trying not to sound too excited. OMG, I couldn't believe he was here! And almost right after that weird dream I had too… "You know, I dreamt about you last night. I find it kind of funny that you're here so suddenly, after leaving for so long. It's like I predicted it!" Oh gosh, I hope that wasn't too hyper. I just need conversation!

"Uh, wow, that's cool Harper." He said. He was sounding kind of nervous, and clearing his throat a lot. "So listen, the reason I'm visiting is because I really need to talk to you. Um, could we maybe sit down?" he said as he gestured to the table.

"Sure, have a seat." I said in reply. What could possibly be bothering him about me? _Maybe he's finally realizing … no, it could never happen._ "What's on your mind?"

"Well Harper, it's just that I've been thinking about how I feel towards you. I know that I've treated you badly, and I'm sorry. Could we maybe start over?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Justin Russo, the boy who always ignored me, treated me like crap, and who I had loved for so many years, wanted a clean slate. Who was I to reject that?

"Well, I suppose." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, thank you Harper!" Justin almost shouted. "I knew you would forgive me!" Then, without any warning, he leaned in and kissed me! My head was in pure heaven, but apparently my heart felt otherwise. Because the second after his lips met mine, I was pushing him away with all of my strength. He looked so puzzled and hurt that I instantly tried to apologize. But what I planned to say and what came out were two different things.

"Justin…. No." I simply said. "I don't…. I don't want you like that anymore." _Stupid! What are you saying? This is your fairy tale ending, and you're throwing it away! You've waited so long for this! Don't blow it! Fix this now!_ For some reason I kept on going. "You had me for the longest time once, and I gave you every chance to be mine. But you never took that chance!" I was growing angrier now, despite my head's weakening protests. "And now you just waltz in here 10 years later, say you're sorry, and expect me to be waiting for you like a loyal dog? Well I have news for you, it's not going to be that easy anymore. If I learned anything loving you, it's that you don't deserve me!" At this point I was about to burst into tears.

Justin looked about the same way. His voice was shaky as he said, "Well then. I guess I'll show myself out." He then ran out the door as fast as he could. I just watched as he hopped in his car and drove away, without any second glances my way. _Well, you've blown it now, Harper! He's gone! And he may never come back!_ Somehow, I didn't break down and sob. Of course, I was troubled, but I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of my chest, one I had been carrying ever since my teenage years. Still, I hated to reunite with him this way, so I decided to visit an old friend for some advice. I threw on some normal clothes, (well, as normal as my clothes get) climbed into my car, and began the short drive to Alex's.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it's not a very long chapter, but I find that I do better with many short chapters instead of a few long ones. I promise a long, dramatic story. anyway, what did you think? Drop me a review!<strong>


	3. Visiting Alex

**So, this is chapter 3! It's kind of boring near the end, but I've been under lots of stress, so no flames. I basically put this in to explain a bit more of Harper's past and her relationship with Alex. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harper's POV:<p>

As I was driving to Alex's, I began to really think about how our friendship had taken a turn for the worse as we grew up. Of course, we were still close, but things just weren't the same after I found out about what she was doing behind my back.

_*Harper's 18__th__ Birthday*_

"Happy birthday, dear Harper, happy birthday to you!" were the final words I heard before I blew out the candles. But before I did that, I had to make a wish.

_For my birthday, what I want more than anything else is for Zeke and me to be together forever. I know we've been fighting lately, but I plan to change that tonight with a warm apology and a loving embrace. I wish that he will always know that I care about him._

As I blew out the candles, I happened to glance over at Justin and see that he was paying absolutely no attention to me. Which stung a bit, considering it was my birthday._ But its fine,_ I thought,_ he's always like that. And now I have Zeke to love me. Speaking of which, where is he?_ I noticed that neither he nor Alex was gathered around the Russo's small island in the kitchen. While Teresa was passing out cake, I decided to investigate.

I was about to walk upstairs to see if Alex was in her room when I heard her giggling on the veranda. _That's odd, I only ever hear her laugh when she's with a boy._ I had my suspicions, and was about to confront her with not telling me who her new boyfriend was, when I walked in on something much more disturbing.

Alex. Zeke. Kissing. Each thought processed quickly and painfully. Alex was wrapped tightly in Zeke's arms, and he was kissing her more passionately than he had ever kissed me. At first they didn't even notice me, that is, until I let out a small whimper of shock. Alex turned around instantly and pushed Zeke away from her, but I'd seen enough.

"Zeke," I said, "I think you should leave. Now."

"Harper, please, this isn't what it looks like!" he pleaded.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Get out."

"Harper, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please listen to me!"

"GET OUT NOW ZEKE!" I screamed at him. He shot one more glance at Alex, then exited quickly.

"A-Alex," I stuttered, "why?"

"Harper," she said, "I'm so sorry! I should have never kissed Zeke! We shouldn't have dated behind your back!"

"What do you mean, 'behind my back'? How long has this been going on?"

"Well, to be completely honest, this was our one - month anniversary."

"WHAT? Alex, why would you do this to me? You knew how much I loved Zeke. He was the only thing that brought me real happiness since…

"Since you gave up on Justin? Listen, Harper, I know you're very angry. But you have to understand, this is exactly why we didn't tell you! We knew you would flip out! I didn't like Zeke cheating on you with me, but he had too big a heart to break yours. So we decided to keep it a secret, and let you go on being happy. It's really more like a kindness to you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Alex Russo, what you did to me was NOT a kindness. You went completely behind my back with MY boyfriend, and didn't even have the decency to tell him to break it off with me. I don't feel happy, or thankful, only sad and betrayed! I know we've been friends for a long time, but I suggest that we stop hanging out, now that you've completely ruined my life."

"No Harper, please!" Alex screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. "You can't leave me over one little mistake! I was very wrong to do that to you, and I'm sorry! I know I'm a rotten, awful, horrible friend, but can't you forgive me? I never wanted to hurt you, but I can't help who I love! Please!"

At this point I was crying too. Not for me, believe it or not, but for her. I pitied that rotten girl for feeling so guilty. "Well… I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you. After all, we've been friends forever, and I can't let one mistake change that."

"Oh Harper, thank you, thank you! I promise it will never happen again!" She then pulled me into a tight hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Of course it won't, because now I can't love." I muttered sadly. As we were walking back inside to explain things, Alex turned around to say one last thing.

"Oh, and Harper?" she said with a smile, "Happy Birthday." I cried countless tears after that night.

_*Present Day*_

I thought about this most of the way to Alex's house. This was why we were still close, but there was a barrier between us that we could never cross again. She had completely lost my trust.

Because I was lost in thought, I had to make a quick U-Turn when I passed her house. I was feeling kind of nervous when I knocked on the door, because even though she had repeatedly invited me over, I hadn't seen her since Max's wedding, and that was 5 years ago.

Right as I was about to turn around and leave, thinking she wasn't home, I heard the sound of a child screaming. The next thing I knew, there stood Alex. She was a bit chubbier than when I had last seen her, and she was holding a small baby while trying to wrestle a screaming little boy into her arms.

"Harper!" she exclaimed gladly. "You finally visited! Oh my gosh, come in, come in!"

"So…" I said "This is your new house?"

"Yup." She said with a smile. "Moved in just last month! I guess Florida just wasn't for us."

"Us? What, you got remarried?"

"Um, no, I meant the kids. Things have been so hard on us since Mason left, I haven't really had time for a love life."

"Oh, Alex, I'm sorry." I felt terrible when I realized I was smirking inside. _Stop that now, she's your friend!_

"Oh crap! Manny, get out of the flower pots! Sorry, Harper, could you take Zoe?" she said, handing me the baby. She then ran after the little boy as fast as she could with a wet rag dripping down her arm.

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest little thing?" I couldn't deny it- she was adorable. She had more of Mason in her, but she also had Alex's button nose and mischievous smile.

I started thinking about the day when I would have a baby of my own, with a man who really loved me. We would move out of my rat hole of a house and be happy together… _Someday Harper, someday soon. Just be patient._

"Harper, I'm so sorry about Manny!" she said while panting. "I had to chase him all around the house, until I finally caught him and put him down for his nap. Anyway, how's Zoe?"

"Oh, she's sound asleep!" I exclaimed, surprised. "She was awake just a minute ago."

"It's alright, this is her nap time, thank God. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about your brother."

"Ok listen, if Max did something, it's no longer my problem, he's sort of a grown man now."

"No, not Max. Justin. He acted kind of weird when he came over this morning."

"Really? What did he do? And why was he over?"

"I'm not really sure why he came in the first place, but it obviously didn't end like he planned. He kissed me, thinking that I would be so happy and grateful that he came back!"

"WHAT? Harper, that's great! It's what you've always wanted! What did you do then?"

"Well, I gathered all my strength, and pushed him away! He was such a jerk for trying that on me, after all he put me through."

"Harper, why would you do that? You love Justin!'

"Loved, Alex. I loved Justin. Listen, this isn't really helping me, I don't know why I even decided to come. I guess I'll see you later."

"Harper Finkle! The last time I heard that from you was 5 years ago! I won't allow you to leave me again, not like that. You promise to keep in touch. OK?"

"Um, ok." I said. Now that I thought about it, it really wasn't such a good idea to talk to Alex. She either had no idea what I was going through, or didn't really care. Her advice was no different from any ones.

And so I left her, with her two bratty kids and no daddy to love them. But I made a vow to visit soon, not for her, but for Zoe and Manny.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review, because the more reviews, the faster I write!<strong>


	4. More Mistakes

**Ok, so please don't kill me! I know it took FOREVER and a day for me to post this. and aside from that, it's my shortest chapter. But things have been so busy, I barely found the time to write just this. So please enjoy, and also review because I won't update until I get at least 2 more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV:<strong>

I didn't know how long I'd been driving. 6, 7 hours maybe. But it didn't make a difference now. The only thing that I ever should have loved had been driven away. Not by that dirt bag Zeke, or Alex, Max, or anyone else. By me. So now I was driving away, to where exactly I didn't know. I just knew that I had to get away, away from anything that could cause more pain and guilt. Which was everything.

I decided to pull over at a local bar. By the looks of everything and a map I guessed that I was somewhere in New Jersey. Plus, everyone in the bar had a very strong accent.

"Hey, you." said a young woman, in a very flirtatious tone of voice. "Need a drink?"

"Um… I guess one couldn't hurt." I said uncertainly. Who knew what kind of people hung out at these places?

"So, a girl got you down? Don't pretend that's not it, I've seen plenty of faces like yours in my time." I noticed that she was very pretty, with black hair, blue-green eyes, and porcelain skin. She was also tall and had fairly large bust.

"Actually, yes."

"Well, don't let it get to you, they always come around." Dang, she read me like a book!

"I don't think this one will. I screwed up bad, and I deserve every bit of agony she's given me. God only knows how bad I've made her feel."

"Now, I won't believe that for even a second. Look at you! Just by glancing at your face I can tell that you would never, EVER try to purposefully hurt anyone. Isn't that right?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it does make sense. Back then I didn't know how bad I was hurting her, and now that I've tried to fix it, she won't even give me another chance! If this situation was reversed, I would be forgiving to her!"

"So you see, it's not your fault at all, honey." While saying this she gently placed her hand over mine. My first instinct was to pull away, but I stayed put. "By the way, my name is Amy. And yours would be…?"

"Oh, Justin. Justin Russo."

By now she was tracing small circles on the palm of my hand. "Well then, Justin," She said with a smile. "Why don't you follow me to the back, and I'll see what I can do to make you feel better."

"Uh, I don't know about that." I said nervously. The offer sounded good now, and Harper wasn't going to forgive me any time soon, but what would be the consequences later?

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?" said Amy slyly. She gave my arm a tug, and all of my ability to reason was overrode by the alcohol in my system. So I followed her.

A few hours later, I was driving away yet again. But this time, I was frantic. I didn't know what came over me, but the point is, I gave in, and now I was in trouble.

_Great. Just great. Things were bad enough with Harper, and now you do this? She was already hurt more than she ever should have been, but now she will be broken beyond repair. How can you live with yourself? How will you tell her?_

All of these thoughts came rushing through my head at once. Oh, God, if I was a monster before, then now I was the devil. She deserved to have me work for her, but I couldn't even give her that! I had to go hook up with some random girl at a bar in New Jersey just because I was feeling a little rejected. If the situation was reversed, would she have done this to me? No. She would have held strong, even though I'd have been desperately angry at her, and thought about how much I meant to her. But of course, me being my selfish, rotten self, I couldn't be a little strong for her. And now she would be even more hurt.


	5. Lies and Loss

_**Author's Note: Um, all I can say is please don't kill me! I understand and regret that the last time I updated was exactly 2 months and a day ago. But things have been very hard, what with school, dance classes, family affairs, and the usual fall drama. I haven't forgotten the few loyal readers I may still have, though! I promise this chapter will be long and EPIC, even if it means staying up past my bedtime. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Harper's POV:<strong>

Things haven't been the best lately, I suddenly realized. In fact, they were on the brink of terrible. I was so confused with my emotions, relationships, and everyday aspects of my life that everything I did became a challenge.

I knew that I had to do the unthinkable though. I had to visit Justin. I couldn't leave things the way they were, although I certainly wanted to. I knew his address by heart, so the 20 minute drive to his house was a breeze. As I approached the door, I became aware of the fluttery little spasms my heart was having. Oh how I was going to regret this! I knew that if I didn't do something quick I would chicken out, so thinking fast, I burst through the door. This instantly became the worst mistake of my entire life, because just as I ran in, I found Justin in a heated make out session with some porcelain Barbie doll.

She had it all. She was tall, had long, black hair, blue-green eyes, and a body to die for. As I gazed upon them, painful memories of Alex and Zeke shot through my entire body, feeling as though I was being zapped with 100watts of electricity. I couldn't believe it! He was being such a jackass! First he says he's so sorry, that he loves me, that he wants nothing more than me to forgive him. And now? Now he's off with some random slut, not one week after his little breakdown. Anger pulsed through my veins and I was taken over by my emotions, body and mind. I knocked down the first thing that was within reach, which happened to be a large vase that shattered to a million tiny bits on the smooth, wooden floor. This caused the two of them to snap their heads up, and it seemed as though a thousand things were said in that one second where our eyes met.

The Barbie doll didn't say anything, and didn't look as if she really cared, either. She still had her arms around Justin's neck, and was tugging softly at him, trying to return to what they had been doing. Justin, on the other hand, had several expressions playing across his face. I saw surprise, then happiness, which was quickly replaced by guilt, and then settled on a weary, cautious look. He seemed to then come to his senses, because he suddenly was aware of where his hands were, and he ripped them quickly away from Barbie's chest. The next thing I knew he was beside me, with a huge apology rolling off his tongue.

"Who is she?" I asked flatly.

"Harper, listen, things have been so confusing lately, I swear I planned to ditch her, but she came back and was so kind, and so beautiful, and-"

"Who is she?" I repeated in my cold, flat monotone.

"My name is Amy," the Barbie doll stated, "and you've just rudely interrupted my wonderful time with Justin. So I suggest that you leave, before things get out of hand."

"Amy, please!" Justin shouted. "This is the girl I told you about, the one who I desperately need to fix things with!"

"Yes, Justin, it seems that you have a lot of explaining to do." I said in a calm, almost polite tone. Then I whispered quietly, so that only he could hear, "Why?"

"Harper, I need you to know that before I begin, that I only acted this way because I am heartbroken, and Amy gave me a small piece of the companionship that I needed."

"Just cut the crap, and start explaining." I muttered coldly. What followed was an insane story of him driving all the way to freaking New Jersey, getting drunk, and fooling around with the bartender for the past week.

"I felt even guiltier each time, Harper, but she filled the emptiness that I had felt for so long, the emptiness that was deepened after you rejected me."

I could do nothing but stare at him with a blank, shocked expression. All the passionate anger I had felt before was replaced with a numb, hollow feeling. Tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered goodbye, and smacked him as hard as I could before tearing out the door.

It was when I was driving home, crying hysterically into the steering wheel, that I got the call. The call that changed everything as it was, made me forget about Justin entirely. Because this was much more important, so much more threatening, and much more terrible.

"Am I speaking with Harper Finkle?" the voice on the end asked simply.

"Yes, may I ask why you're calling?"

"I am calling to inform you about Alex Russo. She's dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Yes, I know, quite a twist! It's amazing what I can think of at 10 o'clock at night. So, not as long as I'd have liked, but it's done, and I'm very proud of it. Don't worry, next chapter will have more of an explanation for Justin's behavior, and it will explain the sudden death of Alex. Just be patient, and review, because I promise that I will update, considering how much fun I'm having now with the story!<strong>_


	6. A Beginning and an End

**Hehehe... hey guys. I was looking through my old documents, and came across this little story...now here I am continuing it, two years later. I won't start anything else until I'm finished with this, I swear! One thing that I find really funny is how much my writing style has changed and improved. See if you can notice any differences in the tone and grammar of chapter 6 from the rest of the story. Anyway, I still have a big plan for this!**

* * *

><p>"Alexis Russo died in a devastating accidental fire, but only from smoke inhalation. She passed while trying to save Manuel Russo from his burning room, which had been blocked by a fallen piece of roof. She had no will prepared at this young stage in her life, so it has been decided by court order that the children may have a say in whomever becomes their legal guardian." During this short speech, the entire courtroom waited with bated breath. Manny-the only child of the two with the ability to reason and communicate, albeit primitively-had four adults to choose from, all of them present at the time. He glanced quickly around the room, spotted his uncles Max and Justin, his father Mason, and finally his godmother Harper. His small, saddened eyes locked with his godmother's weary ones, and in that split second Manny suddenly knew exactly who he wanted to be with. <em>This lady is good, <em>he thought, _this lady talked to momma and made her smile again. Maybe she will help Zoe and me to smile like momma did. _ To his father's horror and his uncles' disbelief, Manny ran towards Harper and buried his face in her chest. She cradled him and cooed loving words in his ear, then looked up and quietly pleaded for baby Zoe. The court quickly reviewed Harper's records and had her sign a contract for both children; within the next hour, Harper was standing outside of the courthouse with two little children all her own.

* * *

><p>Harper POV:<p>

It was all I could do to keep from breaking down and crying right then and there. While I was happy and relieved that Manny had chosen me, the gravity of the situation still came crashing down on my shoulders like a heavy boulder. I barely had the means to take care of two small children, and they could never have a truly happy life without a father figure in their midst, to love them and teach them values. Just as I was running these thoughts frantically through my head, a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly from behind.

"Ouch! Hey, what's your-" I stopped mid-sentence, because the rude hand from behind belonged to Mason. He squeezed my shoulder tighter and motioned to the kids with his eyes, so I took the hint and said "Manny, why don't you take Zoe to go visit your uncle Max? He hasn't seen you since you were one, and he's never met the baby." Manny looked from my face to Mason's then back to mine, then reluctantly strode down the steps to his uncle's awaiting arms.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Mason yanked me towards him and brought his lips dangerously close to my ear. "Don't leave this courthouse today thinking that this is the end, Harper Finkle," he whispered menacingly. He sounded tired, and I could smell alchohol on his breath. His free hand reached up to caress my cheek, before it moved to my scalp and grabbed a handful of hair. I winced in pain, and this caused him to smirk. Pulling even harder, he continued. "Manny and Zoe are MY babies, and I will NOT tolerate another woman caring for them while I am in perfectly good health. Do you understand, bitch?"

At this point I was in too much shock to register anything but the fact that I now had a responsibility to look after these kids. Bringing my eyes up in an attempt to combat his masculine strength, I made myself very clear. "Mason, I understand that when faced with the decision, Manny chose me. He feels safest with me, happiest with me, and I will not let him down. You can threaten me all you want, but you will not lay a hand on these kids as long as they're in my custody." At this, all Mason could do was stare at me with a fire far beyond rage burning in his eyes.

"I will do anything to bring my babies home. You let that thought sink in real good, honey. Anything." With that he was rushing down the steps, and before I could stop him he had paged a taxi and gone.

* * *

><p>Justin POV:<p>

"Just try to forget about all of this for a little bit, baby," Amy whispered. "I knew it would be a tough day for you, possibly bringing home children for us and having to face that slut Harper. But all of that is over now, and I think I know exactly what to do to distract you." While saying this she straddled my lap and began to undo the buttons on my shirt. Part of me wanted her very badly, because she was just what she promised: a desirable distraction from my everyday life, an easy way to forget about all of my problems. But another, stronger part of me pushed her away.

"It's always the same with you, Amy," I said. "Sex, sex, and more sex! Tell me, do you actually have any interesting qualities or hobbies? Because I wouldn't know about them, and I'm getting sick and tired of screwing a barbie doll."

"Justin, you can't be serious! Of course I'm an interesting person... did it ever occur to you to just ask about me? No, it didn't, and I know why. It's because I don't mean jack shit to you. I saw what you needed to regain your confidence, which was cold, hard, rough sex, and I gave it to you! That's the type of girl I am, solving everyone else's problems... yet no one seems to care about me!" She grew louder and angrier during this rant, and by the end of it there were tears welling up in her soft blue eyes. For the first time, I truly saw Amy as a person, vulnerable and filled with uncertainty just like the rest of us. And at that moment, I knew that she needed to be with someone who cared about her, and could show her that she didn't need to resort to sex to feel worthy of love.

"Amy," I uttered her name softly, as if it would break if spoken too loud. "I don't think we can continue seeing eachother. As hopeless as the situation may be, my heart still belongs to another woman, one that I've known for years and feel completely comfortable around. You deserve to be in a real relationship. If you care about yourself as much as you seem to care about me, you'll walk out the door right now and never look back."

To this day, I still don't know what became of her. Amy left that night, never to return.

* * *

><p><strong>So I apologize for waiting so long to continue this... for all I know, my readers are dead! Heck, it may take me years to finish this story, but I promise I will never leave it for good. Just keep it in your favorites or stay subscribed, and never give up on it!<strong>

**Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? I have a fuzzy idea for the storyline in my head, but it could still go a number of directions. PLease R&R!**


End file.
